


Tommy's First Word

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: SBI Fluff [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Tommy, Fluff for the fluff god, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, big brother wilbur soot, it's fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: There's a new baby in the house, and he's taking all the attention.Wilbur doesn't like the new baby.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032957
Comments: 23
Kudos: 340





	Tommy's First Word

Wilbur hated the new baby.

Tommy took all the attention from him. 

At first, it was nice, he had a new baby brother! Yay!

But Tommy was loud. He cried nearly constantly, kept Phil on his toes, he couldn’t be left unattended. Sometimes Phil needed to go nap, or cook, or do something without Tommy, and Wil would be left to care for the infant. 

Wilbur tried to show Phil something he’d come up with on his guitar, but Phil shushed him, pointing at Tommy sound asleep in his arms. It happened a few times. 

Wil drew something and Phil would say “Show me later, buddy!”

He was being replaced. He knew it. He wasn’t good enough and Phil just adopted Tommy to be a replacement. 

At some point, Wil got tired of it. 

Packed up his guitar, grabbed some snacks for the road. He held back tears, he was a big kid, he couldn’t cry. He could do this. Phil wouldn’t miss him. He had Tommy anyway. 

Where would he go? He could go to his friend Niki’s, but her mom might call Phil. Schlatt’s parents wouldn’t. He could go to Schlatt’s. 

That’s when Tommy waddled up to him, deep in thought, tears brimming in his eyes. 

It was as if Tommy knew what was happening. 

“Wilby!”

“What?”

“Wilby!!”

Tommy was waddling in circles chanting now, and Wilbur had to laugh. It looked like he was trying to summon a demon. 

Then it registered. That was Phil’s nickname for him. Phil called him Wilby sometimes in front of Tommy. 

How did he pick that up? Was that his first word? 

Suddenly there were tiny chubby baby arms around his waist. 

He looked down, and there Tommy was, hugging him. He wasn’t chanting anymore, he was just standing there hugging his brother. 

Wilbur reached down, pried Tommy’s arms off of him, then sunk to the floor, sitting there and pulling Tommy into a big hug. 

And if Phil walked by the room and snapped a picture of his sons cuddling on the floor? No one had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short n fluffy drabble, I complained briefly to my friend about not having any fluffy ideas and they went "well i can fix that" and I put off writing this until I had some of my actual real-life work done. But here it is.
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life! Please leave them!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)


End file.
